Arrestin Momentum (When Harry Met Newty)
by MCEProd22
Summary: On the eve of the Millennium after botching his proposal to Ginny, Harry procurers a custom Time Turner to fix his mistake. But his mishandling sends him to 1926 New York and an encounter with Newt Scamander before his faithful run in with The MAC USA. (Takes place week before Fantastic Beasts Movie)
1. P: Mysterious Thing Time

_**A/N: At long last i tackle the most popular item people have written stories for. Now there was only one choice in how to adresss my take. How did Harry Pop the question to Ginny? Well lets just say he gained a lot of knowledge about Time Turners after this. Now lets get started. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **P: Mysterious Thing Time**_

Three turns…All That I need to fix this….

One takes me back to the moment, 2 to the party and 3 will be what I need to do this correctly.

She did say 5 was the limit.

Something crude like this must apply to the same diametric…. right?

My hand reached for the hourglass and with my wrist rotated the dial, once, twice, but as the third rotation neared out of nowhere time began to accelerate faster than it did that only other time five years earlier.

 _"What have you done Harry?"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: We kick off the journey of Harry via a Millennium Party in the Burrow with Chapter 1: We've got stars directin' our fate. Subscribe for more.**_


	2. 1: We've got stars directin' our fate

_**A/N: Lets Get Started with Early Afternoon at the Burrow. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **1: We've got stars directin' our fate.**_

 _ **December 31, 1999**_

 _ **The Burrow 3:30 P.M.**_

 _"Its only the biggest part of your life."_ The words were circling my mind over and over as I could tell Arthur was occupied setting up the tent. The guys and I were setting up for the New Years Eve Party taking place later that night. For all purposes, we never ended up getting a graduation party after the battle of Hogwarts and of course earlier that spring we celebrated Ginny and company. I see tonight as our version of what we missed out on. Now as Hermione, Ginny, Molly and them were in Hogsmeade picking up the last of what we needed for the night. My mind turned to Arthur and what I needed to do before what I intend to do.

 _"Geese Man get it over with already."_

Ron noticed me slouching as I brought my point of the tent up.

 _"Not that easy Ron, considering its only proper to do."_

 _"Just because I found out first that you were planning on popping the question to Ginny doesn't mean you have to drag it out."_

As I was set to retort I could hear someone pop in nearby. Apparition always leaves a recognizable sound to anyone in the wizarding world.

 _"Look who decided to join us."_

 _"Neville and Luna took their sweet time getting here."_

Our points were moot as the two popped in and greeted Arthur and offered to take over while he went back inside to grab the polls.

 _"I got to grab the polls a minute, be back soon."_

We noticed him pop off and Ron just started prodding me in the back repeatedly with his elbow.

 _"Hey…quit it."_

 _"Mate if you want your chance now would be the time."_

Now I got his jist and since they nearly got the tent set, my focus turned inside as I walked to the open door. As I could hear Arthur muttering to himself I decided to make my move.

 _"Sir…"_

He fumbled forward and tripped over the polls nearly hurting himself in the process.

 _"Harry, you really should learn to better use that cloak of yours."_

 _"That wasn't the cloak Mr. Weasley I just came up."_

He took that in stride as I helped him set the polls down and took a chair out so he could get a breather. My eyes turned quick to outside wondering how long it would be before they'd be back then back to Arthur while touching my pocket containing the ring. I was now at the ready.

 _"Sir now that I have you there was something I really needed to ask you about."_

 _"Your Internship not going smoothly. I have some pull Harry but not as much as you and Ron would want."_

 _"Its not that…Sir I feel that its only right to ask you…"_

As I readied to ask him his attention turned to my pocket. What he asked next was something I did not anticipate at all.

 _"Can I See it Harry?"_

 _"See What Sir."_

 _"If what you were going to ask me is what I think you are intending to. Then I want to see it."_

My face flushed red complete with embarrassment and shock. _"How did you know sir…"_

 _"Harry, you have been a godsend to Molly and I as well as our family this whole decade. If there was anybody who would deliver Ginny the life she deserves, it would be you."_

 _"So then do I have it?"_

 _"Let's see that ring first."_

As I pulled out the black box the ring shone brightly in the natural light of the kitchen. Arthur stood amazed at the diamond and the band. His focus turned inward to the details allowing me to explain.

 _"Its 5 ½ Carrots. Cost me half of my Galleons But at least whatever I give up to have Ginny in my life forever will be worth it."_ Arthur was all smiles as he turned to give me my answer I was looking for.

 _"Harry you have my permission. Now let's get back to what we really need to do."_

We got up and grabbed the rest of the polls heading back outside while we noticed Luna gleefully in the snow pile nearby.

 _"…Millennium…"_

"Wonder what she's doing." My thoughts were an understatement as we could hear another apparition in the distance.

 _"Lets finish this tent."_ Arthur took charge while I focused on Molly and Ginny leading the way with bags. As Hermione joined Ron my eyes went into overdrive focusing on the woman I wanted to spend all time with and what I knew had to be done tonight. Out of nowhere though Hermione poked me in the back.

 _"You do it yet?"_

Now I was mad as my face furiously turned to Ron while my mind reached for the wand in my jacket.

 _"Petrif…"_

 _"Mate calm down she found out from Dad."_

That allowed me to calm down as we turned back to the tent. Our party would begin soon enough and I knew what I had to do before this Millennium ended and we started another one.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The big moment comes next with Chapter 2: And We're Prayin it's not too late. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	3. 2: And We're Prayin It's Not too Late

_**A/N: We pick up here with some of the events of the party. Our connections to whats to come do get sewn here. (NOTE I'm going by movie not by book so this isnt a mixup.) Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **2: And We're Prayin It's Not too Late.**_

 **4 Hours Later.**

 _"We got stars directing our fate, and were praying its not too late, cause we know that were falling from grace Millennium…"_

My jaw dropped as I could see Ginny belt out karaoke on stage pretty well, In the midst of our party I was going back and forth in my mind about when my big moment was to occur. Hermione noticed me brooding and handed me the glass of giggle water in earnest.

 _"Harry, liven up, at least before your big moment."_

My eyes went bonkers at her words.

 _"I suppose your time with Kingsley amounts to livening up."_

 _"Well no actually my time interning was actually in the use of time turners and how that could affect us."_

 _"Time Turners? You mean like that one from 5 Years ago, we used to save Sirius and Buckbeak?"_

 _"Exactly and before Kingsley's term ends he wants to possibly outlaw them and what person better than the greatest witch of our generation to lend her input."_

As she wondered off to find Ron I stared at the liquid coldheartedly in the glass, she was having the best time of things with Ron, and no matter how much interning she went through nothing would change that. One gulp and burst of laughter later I prodded up to the mike just after Ginny had finished her song to the roar of the crowd.

 _"Harry what's up?"_

 _"Do you have a moment?"_

 _"Not right now plus I think that giggle waters making you a bit loopy."_

The faces of Draco, Dean, and others were in shock as I now noticed myself holding her in a tight embrace onstage.

 _"2 Hours from now on the hilltop."_

 _"Got it."_

We both came off the satge as Arthur returned to get the party going again my body found itself heading outside to an open corner where I noticed the glow of Ron's deluminator being held by Luna as she read a book.

 _"A little cold isn't it?"_

 _"Oh hello Harry didn't notice you there for a minute. **LUMOS MINIMA.** "_

As the light dimmed to a more comfortable level, my eyes skimmed the book, a 70th anniversary edition of Fantastic Beasts by Newt Scamander. Of all the times for her to be reading it had to be now.

 _"Why read a textbook now?"_

Luna looked a bit off by my words.

 _"I have a history with this book you know."_

 _"How so."_

 _"My Grandmother on my mom's side happened to be Queenie Goldstein, Newts sister in law and he mentioned a lot in here about an incident in 1926 where he first met his wife Tina and her at the MACUSA."_

That piqued my interest a bit. _"An Incident?"_

 _"It remains to this day the closest the Wizarding World had ever come to being exposed. Newt actually fought against Grindlewald during the final leg of his expedition to put together this book."_

 _"The Grindlewald."_

" _He was masquerading as a security official. This version is interesting as the forward happened to be written by a muggle named Jacob Kowalski."_

 _"Kowalski as in the bakery shop in New York? Bill and Fleur always pick up treats from there and share them with Ginny."_

My eyes turned to the cover showing the author portrait, he did not look like a bad person to be around. Luna then heard someone closing in.

 _"Nevvy."_

Neville showed up all smiles as he got Luna to her feet and embraced her.

 _"Careful Mr. Longbottom, Ron said I had to give this back to him."_

 _"What's one broken gadget to the millennium."_

My eyes decided they had enough and I got up. A lot of people were interspersed around the tent and Burrow. It was a lot different than last year when the previous party held here was attacked. Now I noticed Molly and George looking at a memorial of the fallen. My heart lamented at what we lost in the war and how with the new Millennium I just wanted to move forward.

 _"It's a party, lets liven it up."_

Sure enough as a spice girls song came on I saw Ron and Hermione dancing inside and knew I had to join them. That I did as the golden trio managed to wow the crowd. But as we finished Molly pulled me aside and had a simple question for me.

 _"Harry, when are you doing it?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Harry makes the biggest gamble of his life in Chapter 3: Some say that we are players some say that we are pawns, Coming Soon. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	4. 3: Some Say That we are Players, Some Sa

_**A/N: This has picked up on quite a few radars it seems. Wow, thanks for the support. Keep in mind this will come a lot slower than you're anticipating. Now we come to Harry's big moment on the Hilltop. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **3: Some Say That we are Players, Some Say That We Are Pawns**_

 **2 Hours Later Hilltop above the Burrow.**

Molly's peptalk before I made the walk up was the boost of confidence I needed to make the biggest gamble of my life.

 _"Ok, just like you practiced…"_

But as luck would have it when my bright and blue eyed girlfriend made her way up the hill, whatever confidence I had picked up from Molly suddenly vanished into thin air.

 _"Hey, what's up you said you needed me."_

The hand reached back for the ring in my pocket ready and waiting.

 _"Ginny, there's something I've been wanting to say to you since the second we both left Hogwarts."_

I could see a small smile form on her face and that allowed me to continue.

 _"My whole life, I never knew what I was or who I belonged to, my relatives who were alive weren't the best people as Ron could attest to. But since that day I first got on the train, met your brother, and saw you there was a true family I could relate to. You guys have always been there for me on an off these past 8 years, and in the past 2 I've never been more happier with you than I've been right now which is why."_

My knee began to lower to the snowbank as I reached for the ring and started to mouth Ginerva but before I could feel the moisture go up my knee she unexpectedly stopped me dead in my tracks.

 _"Harry, let me stop you right there."_

That threw me for a loop.

 _"Do you really think now is a good time to do this?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Dad says I may have picked up more than a few traits from Mom, and one I know that he had was intuitive aptitude. If I can guess what's coming correctly, than can I say this."_

 _"Guess What?"_

I could feel Ginny grab my shoulders and pull me back up to my feet. My face went through the ringer as I was wondering what was happening until she stopped dead short of my pants pocket.

 _"The boy who lived, can do a lot better than this…"_

While watching Sirius and Dumbledore die was one of the worst moments for me personally. Ginny just joined them in the top 3. She kindly kissed me on the cheek and smiled innocently enough.

 _"Lets get back to the party, I think you could stand to liven things up some more."_

She led the way but as far as I was concerned the damage was already done. It was 11:10 when I came back into view at the party as I noticed Draco and his girlfriend Astoria belt out that American song _**All My Life**_. The way to the table I had been at before was quick. My eyes shot Ron and Hermione's direction while they were talking with Viktor Krum and his pregnant wife. Once they saw me they broke contact and rushed right over.

 _"Harry…"_

 _"Hey man, what happened."_

I looked at them as a mix of hollow and shell.

 _"She dumped me."_

Ron was a bit stunned while he turned and noticed Ginny talking with her soon to be supervisors at The Daily Prophet. Hermione however digressed as she rubbed my shoulders.

 _"Harry, maybe tonight wasn't the best night to do this."_

Ron knelt to my side noticing the ring bulging out of my jacket.

 _"She's right mate, what more could you have done."_

As I was set to respond, in the distance I noticed a bright Purple glow. The guys broke off and left me to my own devices for a bit. However, I noticed that glow get brighter. Somehow, I was the only one noticing it.

 _"What is that…"_

As I left the party again with the clock showing 11:28 I figured I could use a breather to ponder Ginny's words. Plus that glow in the distance was bugging me

 ** _"The Boy Who Lived, could do a lot better…"_**

 _"What does she mean?"_

My answer would come soon enough.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Harry goes off on his own to discover the source in Chapter 4: Round and round in circles Live a life of Solitude. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	5. 4: Round and Round in circles Live a lif

_**A/N: The popularity of this continues to impress from the looks of things. Appreciate the kind words, favs, follows and subscriptions. Now we pick things up here as our favorite hero, finds the object in the distance. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **4: Round and Round in circles Live a life of Solitude**_

 _ **11:35 P.M. Marshes outside the Burrow.**_

My duel with Bellatrix was fresh in my mind as I circled the outside perimeter of the marsh. It still amazes me how quickly the family was able to fix the place up after the attack seemingly left them homeless.

"Purple purple…."

The feet kept me going in the direction of that bright purple glow. Every so often I'd peek back at the noise behind me, the party that a mere 12 Hours ago seemed like a mere perfect night in the making.

"Where are you?"

Every plop in the frozen dampness of the marsh allowed me the respite of picturing exactly what I could find.

"A way to make amends, or fix this."

Ginny was heavy on the brain as I finally reached the bright spot a tree on the furthest point on the Weasley property. There it was the purple glow stuck in the tree.

"Pay dirt…"

My hand reached up for the branch and it took 4 tries but it dislodged.

"What the…"

The wooded object looked nearly oval in shape smooth and rough to boot, what gave it a uniqueness was an hourglass embedded in the center. Connected by two points each made of polished emerald. The flashback to Sirius and Buckbeak from third year was instant when I knew what was in my hand.

"A Time Turner…"

If this was the break my night needed just before the new millennium was to begin. This would be the one. As my mind flashed back to the only other time with Hermione when I was in this, hers and Dumbledore's words floated around in my head as a rule reminder.

"Must not be seen, cant pop in on my past self, and have to be back before its midnight."

As I was all set to ready myself it dawned on me it wouldn't be wise to pop into the past right in the view of the house as I remembered what we were doing earlier that afternoon.

"Hilltop…"

The flashback to Luna was immediate as I grabbed the makeshift time turner and apparated up there within 5 seconds. My view now showed the party with a mere 10 minutes to go until 2000 arrived. But once again my readiness got the better of itself as I found the very book Luna was reading by my feet.

"Luna, what's Neville going to do with you."

Newt on the Authors portrait was smiling as ever while my hand dusted the snow off that somehow the book never absorbed. Into my bag went the text and out came the device all the while my math was rattling off numbers I needed to remember if I were to do this right.

"Three turns that's all That I need to fix this…."

One takes me back to the moment, 2 to the party and 3 will be what I need to do this correctly.

"Hermione did say 5 was the limit."

Something crude like this must apply to the same diametric…. right?

My hand reached for the hourglass and with my wrist rotated the dial, once, twice, but as the third rotation neared out of nowhere time began to accelerate faster than it did that only other time five years earlier.

"What have you done Harry?"

My surroundings began to speed in reverse faster then I've seen Dudley or Uncle Vernon rewind a video tape. Stuff and days from the burrow, from yesterday, a week, 3 weeks, 2 months, last Christmas, Bill and Fleur's Wedding, Bellatrix, us going off with Amos and Cedric for the Quiditch world cup, years and then decades flashed by immediately before my eyes.

"Ok, you've done enough…"

As my hand reached downward to stop the turner, the purple resonance got onto my hands burring them instantly. The shock was instant and painful.

"Ahh…."

Without a doubt this was the worst pain since Voldemort was still affecting my scar As I threw the dial off, it smashed immediately onto a rock shattering the hourglass and releasing the purple sand residue. I don't know how or what happened next but the shock from the breaking knocked me out cold. Whatever I did and however far I just got flung back, I knew that this would be only the beginning for me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Harry wakes up in front of a nest with green vines finding out how far back he's gone in Chapter 5. Then We Slow Down Before We Fall Down. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	6. 5: Then We Slow Down Before We Fall Down

_**A/N: Has it really been 5 months since i last touched this...Yes...Yes it has. To those who have read this so far, thanks. But now your long wait is over. We now catch up with this short burst and send this story into the new time fray as we see Harry wake up and have his first run in with 1927 New York. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **5\. Then We Slow Down Before We Fall Down**_

 **8 Hours Later**

I could feel them crawl up and down my legs. Bugs normally wouldn't have that much of a giveaway. But this just seemed different enough.

"What the…"

My eyes slowly came to as the blinking took nearly a minute to cease. As I came back up I could suddenly get a glimpse of where I was. The green sticks moved about with precision and accuracy some pulling pieces of grass nearby others taking shards of plants nearby. As the little sticks of stems continued their momentum it gave me a chance to see the peril I was no in.

"Crap…" A Bowtruckle Nest. The Walking sticks of our world. The creeps nimble about in great numbers rapidly advancing like fleas. As they suddenly got up into my pant leg I now shot up with urgency.

"Move off…"

Once the first got swatted away the mood of the sticks switched gears and they begun to swarm me en masse as ants would around a wayward beetle. My head raced to see any open spots to run up but impressively this was a sinkhole and climbing out was not going to happen.

"What now Harry…"

The buggers came closer to reaching my top as I continued to shake my body in all ways and means like I was in an ant hill. Any chance I would have to escape would be to find a clear space to apperate. My bag pooped open and I gained the Fantastic Beasts copy as visual of where I needed to see.

"Where is Newt now…"

One hand was flipping while the other went from swatting to slapping when a stump nearby gave me my chance. An open photo of him and Tina in 1945 Times Square the couple in the distance of the infamous sailor kissing the nurse picture.

As soon as my finger touched the photo I could feel myself drift into space and knew where I was heading. Mere seconds later matter returned into itself and I pancaked into the street of a passerby car.

"Watch it…"

The gentleman looked like he was in a hurry as others stopped their cars dead in their tracks. As I got to my feet I noticed one odd detail.

"No Way…"

From what Bill and Fleur mention New York had one very noticeable building outside the MACUSA hidden inside the Empire State Building. The World Trade Center Towers. A giveaway in any point from anywhere in the city they could be seen. But as my eyes gazed around for the twin towers I got out of the way of the cars piled back and allowed them to clear. Now I began to realize what cars were by me

"Model A's…"

The one thing I picked up on from Uncle Vernon was an old Car Book of his dad's that he kept looking at on the days I wasn't at home. He always loved looking at the thing and comparing his crud of a lemon to the American made bests. My feet kept moving through the crowded streets to the bewilderment of the American muggle populace and once I found a small bench with nobody in sight, that allowed me to take stock.

"Ok Harry...Now You've done it…"

Somehow In my attempt to return to earlier that New Years Eve and redo my proposal to Ginny that makeshift Time Turner…If I can be called that flung me back not 7 Hours, but about 70 Years.

As I sulked now realizing what kind of mess I was in I could hear the voice of someone nearby getting a groups attention.

"My fellow New Yorkers, the Second Salemers are small yes, but we have a large unknown menace lurking in the streets of our fair city…"

I could make out a black bowl cut hair on the high point of a light pole, he seemed to be leading the charge.

"Maybe he knows what happened to me."

My feet once again began moving to what I hoped would be my ticket out of this place and back to reality.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Guess Who Harry now meets in Chapter 6. Cause we know We're falling from Grace. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	7. 6: Cause we know Were falling from Grace

_**A/N: Thought this story was lost, now its found and now we can continue. But first a flashback to the present. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **6\. Cause we know We're falling from Grace**_

 _ **December 31, 1999 11:20 P.M.**_

"Ron, where is he…"

I was knee deep in the middle of bringing up the circumstances of my and Hermione's feet inside the Chamber of Secrets to my coworkers in the MMAD when Ginny popped up behind me.

"Ginny not now…"

"Ron, I knew he was talking with you and Hermione about a half hour ago, I haven't seen him since."

Now that got me to my feet, as I grabbed Ginny and led her away I shot a glance at Hermione talking with Cho and Mum and she knew immediately to come running. As we broke off from the main party the look on Ginny's face was palpable fear. Fear that she hadn't seen since the final battle at school.

"Gin, listen he can't have gone that far."

"That far, did he tell you what I said…"

"Ginny, I knew…" Hermione nodded in agreement. "We both knew he was planning on proposing to you tonight. He seemed really upset that you turned him down."

Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes and Hermione hugged her tight while reassuring her friend.

"We'll find him Gin…we always will. Just go back and make sure nothing seems amiss."

All I saw my sis did was whimper and nod while she composed herself and headed back. I looked at Hermione with a mix of dread and fear.

"You still have that time turner?"

As I saw her reach back into the bag she famously brought on our trips and shook off the dust accumulated on the necklace, I wondered where Harry was now.

"Come on mate, where are you?"

* * *

 _ **1926 New York City**_

"Good Sir, may I ask of your name…"

In the crowd of people, I now stood out like a sore thumb. The bowler hat hair now staring directly at my face.

"Yes, you come on up I bet you know of the magical scum or what else we know can be found out."

The crowd of people brought me up the stairs and within seconds I now stared down the guy. Black suit near pale face and looking like he was sick to his stomach of being there but still spouted nonsense like American Muggle evangelicals.

"Now, why don't you tell us your name, and we'll see what I Creedence Barbone and the New Salem Philanthropic Society can do for you.

Somehow my wand in the jacket I have was not already pointing at this moment. But as I looked at Creedence smiling ever so fakery I knew something was off about him. Little did I know I was in the presence of what Newt would come to face in the next few weeks.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Two of the best come face to face in Chapter 7. Live for liposuction. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	8. 7: Live for Liposuction

_**A/N: We now get a time frame as to how long before Fantastic Beats this occurs as in the midst of one encounter a second ends up arriving. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **7\. Live for Liposuction**_

Creedence looked at me with anticipation that can be only seen as nuts by anyone from my time and yet somewhat normal for theirs.

"Good sir can I have your name."

Now I flash to dad's family, from what I remember the bulk of them going back 60 years had not seen the words Harry, or Potter flowing around I needed a fake one. Somehow only two words poked in my head.

"Radcliffe, Simon Radcliffe."

"Mr. Radcliffe, what part of this great country do you hail from?"

Another random answer suddenly came to me.

"Nebraska."

"Ah, we got a husker in town. Now I'm sure you've seen this menace in the middle part of the country. No corn gets that high up."

Now I'm feeling like I'm back in Snape's potions class that first year, drawing complete blanks.

"I wouldn't know."

Creedence looked as flustered as can be while he tried to get the crowds mood back in his favor.

"Well that is a swell ideal. Mr. Radcliffe you wouldn't mind my saying that you are aware of our endeavors."

"You have made a name for yourself from what I can tell."

"I'm also seeing a weird zigzag line on your forehead. Tell me, how did this happen to you."

The words I needed were not coming to me, Tom Riddle, the one who gave me this was born just a mere 4 years ago and there would not be any reason to bring up someone who wouldn't make a dent in things for another 5 decades.

"Silo accident."

"I don't think a silo could make that specific a pattern. You do know something, and I think that the rest of us would want to know the truth."

The crowd suddenly came to his side and my recourses for getting away from here suddenly grew very narrow.

"Um…"

"Excuse me!"

We all turned now to see someone in a grey jacket and black hat walk quickly my direction. Creedence did not keep that calm as he turned toward the woman. But his face suddenly went south when he noticed her.

"Hi Tina."

"Creedence, he's not from here, let me take care of this."

Creedence looked shell-shocked enough from her presence and just let us go wondering away from the steps. I turned and looked back at the crowd once again paying his mind.

"Ms.…"

"Mr. Radcliffe keep walking."

Tina angrily led me to a narrow alley, and once she turned back to see that nobody was near, she quickly disaperated. When someone does that to someone else, the process can seem liked getting folded into a void and getting quickly unfolded, a very unpleasant thing given a time crunch I was now in. We quickly reformed in another alley, and the only clue that we had moved was that the Empire State Building was now a mere 5 blocks from the alleyway we were now in.

"What were you thinking." Tina bopped me on the head with her hat before fixing herself proper.

"Excuse me."

"The Barebones are not the kind of street performers tourists would want to get themselves mixed up with."

Now I was really confused, who was she and why did she know him.

"You two seem to know each other."

"That's not the point, all the No-Majs in the vicinity would have wanted a piece of you if you had revealed yourself."

"You know I'm…"

At which point Tina whipped out her Identification for me to gander at. Never figured the American equivalent of the Ministry would be that pompous about things.

"Porpentina Goldstein Magical Congress of the United States of America. And it seems like you are not a cornhusker after all Mr. Radcliffe."

Now I was really flustered, Newts future wife was giving me the once over.

"Let me guess, Gryffindor from the looks of it. Chaser at Quidditch."

At least she only got 2 out of the 3 right. "I don't know how I got here, I was trying to propose to my girlfriend and the time turner I had busted on me. I apparated to the first place I could think of."

"What on earth would make you think of Times Square in New York."

Before I could answer a crowd of people began to grow in the area and Tina grabbed me and walked me forward.

"All foreigners must have their wands registered before visiting the city. Since you failed to do that I do have full right to take you into custody. You are to follow me right now."

"What the…"

"Tuesday November 30, 1926 One Hogwarts Wizard taken into custody..."

As she continued her mental notes we passed by people walking up the street to go into the empire state building. Now I'm curious to know how I'm going to get out of this.

"Ron could really use a hand right now."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Harry and Tina take a detour into the MACUSA in Chapter 8. Detox for Your Rent. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	9. 8: Detox for Your Rent

_**A/N: Tina goes to task, while Ron and Hermione discover the source of thier troubles. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **8\. Detox for Your Rent**_

The entrance to MACUSA Seemed hidden through the standard visitors lobby of the Wolworth Building. Tina barley managed to get me past the curtain into the main terminal when I saw the alarm for the situation in the world hanging far above. Phoenix statues and house elves aligned the upper levels while other witch and wizard personnel going about their daily routine.

"My life could not get much worse."

Tina mumbled as she led me down the dark corridor to her section of the workplace. The permit office for Wizarding customs.

"Mr. Radcliffe If you'd kindly take a seat."

Tina looked like she had seen better days as she callously began her process, grabbing the forms needed. The chair itself looked even worse for wear as it was barley stable enough for me to sit on.

"Now, are you visiting any relatives."

"No, I only have my aunt, uncle and cousin back home."

"Do they have any knowledge of your abilities."

"Yes and no, my mother came from my aunts side but she's a squib, I pretty much have mostly all Muggle relatives. But they know what I can do."

"Can we use the proper terminology please."

"Why that, I thought it was…"

"We call them No-Maj's for a reason."

"Well what is that reason Ms. Goldstein, because I do believe that those in Britain can marry Muggles with no problem or divisive issues. It'd be like 2 male No-Majs getting…"

"Immobulus"

My mouth went numb as Tina now came up to me with a mix of relief and rage on her face. "I have a lot of issues with your very presence here in the first place Mr. Radcliffe. I suggest for your sake you cooperate with me while we sort this through. What I just used on you will make you only susceptible to yes and no questions from this point out so, are we in agreement?"

I could feel myself nod without objecting as Tina popped back behind the table to finish my paperwork.

"Now if you would present your wand."

With no objections I handed it forward as she began fine detailing every inch of it.

"Olivander Made?"

Another nod came from my head while she practiced its finer movements.

"We talk about him heavily around these parts." I could now see Tina pull out her own for comparison. "Quintana may be the major market player around here. Buts Its no Olivander."

My dread began to grow as I heard my stomach growl hard.

"Almost done Mr. Radcliffe. I know your hankering for some food. Now, any purpose to your accidental visit other than trying to propose to your girlfriend?"

I shook my head as she made note of that. "Good, with Grindlewald loose we wouldn't want any looser canons in the area." The stamps flew among her hand and she handed me the paper to sign as I got up from the chair nearly breaking it.

"Now, I trust as you can find your way out through here." She tapped her wand to my head releasing my throat as I struggled to catch my breath I was holding in.

"I think so…Ms. Goldstien can I ask you something personal."

Tina sighed heavily at that point but I could see she was that kind self from earlier with Creedence. "1 question than I send you away."

"Is there any way time tuners can move forward into time?"

The face on her head twisted at the thought until she turned back. "My sister would be the better person to ask. The only real reason anyone would want to go forward would be to see the result of their mistake unfold."

I sighed at that thought.

"I know of a deli I can send you to that would remedy your issues. Good luck with the proposal Mr. Radcliffe. I'm sure you found yourself one lucky girl."

Tina tapped the door as I could now see the street corner in view. I walked through getting a last look at her before the door shut on me again.

"Well, now what?" That almost was instantly answered as the door opened back up to reveal a blonde woman peaking her head through.

"Hello!"

She peaked herself through the crowd as I got away from the muggles nearby hopeful to not expose her or me. The woman joined up with me as we began the walk to the deli nearby.

"You'll have to forgive my sister, ever since she was ousted from her position as an Auror she seems to think everyone, and anyone is against her."

Now I realized who I was speaking to but before I could say anything she poked me on the cheek.

"Yes you can call me Queenie."

"You're a…"

"A bit of a Legillmens…A rare skill for anyone to possess especially in a city like this. Tina wanted me to treat you to make up for your harsh interrogation earlier."

"I wouldn't exactly call that making things up."

"Well you're in need of a forwards moving time turner from the look of things. My place is nearby we'll get some food in you first and then get your help needed."

As we arrived at the deli with a line already 4 out the door. I looked at Queenie and had only one thought on the brain.

"Your granddaughter sure picked up a lot of your quirks."

* * *

 _ **December 31, 1999 6:25 P.M.**_

The field outside of the Burrow was ice covered and had the mix of snow and barren plants I've come to call comforting on my visits here to see Ron's family. Of course the whole reason we happened to be outside is the whole purpose of the time turner. A bit rusty but can still get you where you need to be quick.

"Where were we?" I mentioned as we could get a view of the tent and his mom going back and forth bringing stuff in and out. The hair curls froze easily up here but for obvious reasons warmth would have to wait.

"Harry had me looking over the details of how he was going to pop the question in my room."

"Ok, well I was…"

"Molly wait…"

Yep I could now see myself running out after Ron's mom with the equipment for karaoke. Even a mere 5 hours earlier my look for the party was still not ready.

"Hermione what made you want to bring that thing?"

"Astoria said those were very popular in the states. Really livened parties up."

As we stood in the snowbank continuing our stakeout Ron turned his head to the nearby tree stretching and gasped in amazement.

"You see that…"

My head went his direction and I could now glimpse it myself. A bright speck of purple light was emulating from the tree.

"Harry had mumbled on and on about the light when I last saw him."

We waited until I had gone inside the tent with the equipment. At which point we could tell that nobody was looking this way.

"Ron, stay low…"

The cold of the snow was prevalent as we inched our way to the tree keeping out of sight of everyone in there. If this is what caused Harry to vanish, we may be tampering with forces even beyond us.

"Harry hope you're ok wherever you are."

That was the lone ideal thought as we got nearer to the tree and the purple glow grew in intensity.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ron and Hermione dive into what Harry finds himself in 7 decades earlier in Chapter 9: Overblown at Christmas. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


End file.
